


Bath Time

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Demon Gundam, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of cuts on Gundam's arm (not self harm), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers for up to ch.3 of SDR2, Water Sex, Well theres a little plot but not really enough to consider this not just porn really XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the third trial’s outcome, Gundam is relaxing in the bath pondering on their situation as he waits for his lover to join him. Kazuichi however, has only fun on his mind and decides it’s a good idea to ‘canon ball’ in.<br/>- Based on a prompt from otpprompts -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by otpprompts on tumblr:  
> Person A is in the bath tub waiting for person B. Person B runs into the bathroom and shouts "cannon ball!" Right as they jump into the bath tub. Person A's reaction is up to you. 
> 
> Note: Warning on spoilers for everything up to the end of chapter three.  
> Also, I headcanon Gundam as actually not being human so I’m rolling with that here. Not that its the main plot or anything- I thought I'd mention it just in case. Idk.  
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

It had been a long day. The third trial of the 'killing school trip' had just finished, forcing them all to watch the execution of their friend Mikan. Nobody would've though she was capable of such a thing- not murdering one fellow comrade but two. It was a shame that Monokuma was forcing them all to go through with this. Although Gundam was a dark lord and usually cared more for his Devas of Destruction, he did feel sadness towards the loss of lives they'd all have to endure. He just hoped that he would never be put in a situation where he was forced to kill.  
  
It had become a habit now that after the trials were over, Gundam would return to his room and relax in the tub, mulling over what had just happened and bringing his mind to a place where he was at a better state of acceptance. The only difference this time was he was about to be joined by his lover, Souda Kazuichi.  
  
The two had been together since just after the first trial had ended. From hanging out with the sharp toothed mortal beforehand, Gundam had found himself attracted to him, and if his actions at the party that had killed Togami Byakuya were anything to go by he figured the other felt the same (he claimed he got drunk and kissed him, except there was no alcohol there. Go figure).  
  
Gundam had invited Kazuichi back to his after they’d reunited with Nekomari Nidai on the beach, wanting to just relax and maybe get some enjoyment afterwards that would help them both to forget the exhausting events of the day. What he, himself was forgetting though, was how childish his lover could be sometimes.  
  
He was relaxing in the fairly large bathtub of his room, the scent of lavender filling the air from the oils he had used for the water. The lights were turned off and various candles were placed around the room, giving it a very romantic vibe. In short; it created a very relaxing atmosphere while he waited. That is, until Kazuichi decided it was a good idea to literally _jump_ in.  
  
While Gundam was initially relaxing, Kazuichi had been undressing in the main room claiming that 'it was embarrassing to strip down in front of the other when they weren't going to have sex'. Gundam had rolled his eyes at this claim and muttered 'not yet at least' before giving his lover the privacy he wanted and getting in ahead of him.  
  
No sooner had Gundam shut his eyes and laid back, Kazuichi made his entrance by rushing over to the tub, shouting "CANON BALL!" and jumped in. From the impact there was a loud bang along with a large splashing noise, with water and suds flying up into the air and subsequently drenching Gundam entirely. His un-bandaged arm had been resting on the side on the tub with the intention to not get the newer cuts and bites exposed to the hot water just yet, wanting to do that slowly and at his own pace so the impact wouldn't sting as much, but thanks to Kazuichi’s actions his arm now erupted in a minefield of pain. His head had also yet to go under, meaning before this had happened his hair had been nearly slicked back and he had a happy expression on his face. This was no longer the case.  
  
His hair now hung down over his face and sides, sticking to his face with dampness as he looked through it at the other, trying to grit his teeth and ignoring the momentary pain in his arm. His eyes had turned dark, glaring at Kazuichi seemingly unblinking and extremely unamused. Kazuichi, however, appeared to find this situation hilarious, and was struggling to hold in his laughter at the other boy's expense. Gundam did not find it amusing.  
  
"You have ten seconds to explain yourself, mortal, before I feed you to my familiars." He growled, baring his teeth in a displeased snarl which seemed to scare the other out of his laughter and make him appear a little nervous.  
  
"A-ah well, you see, I just thought you seemed a little up tight, and y'know, wanted to break the ice so to speak um..." Now very much aware of the expression on Gundam's face, he began to try and move away from him. "I thought it would be fun."  
  
"Is that so? Well then, I had been planning on relaxing first and then getting to the fun later on, but it seems you're in a hurry." He said, his eyes still very dark as he began to crawl his way over to him. Kazuichi tried to move back, feeling a little wary of his boyfriend because of the expression and the tone of voice he was using, but found that the bath tub was not as big as he thought and was quickly backed up against the far end.  
  
"G-Gundam?" He said, sliding down in the tub ever so slightly so that the other boy was able to tower over him.  
  
"Kazuichi." Gundam said simply in reply, holding his current position for a few moments before he lowered his head and caught the other's lips in a kiss. Kazuichi's eyes widened slightly and he moaned complaints against the other's mouth, but to no avail. It seems Gundam wasn't planning on playing fair that night.  
  
The kiss was rougher than anything the two had shared before, with Gundam using his teeth to playfully bite and nibble at Kazuichi's lips while exploring his mouth. It wasn't that Kazuichi wasn't enjoying this treatment (he was actually getting off on it) but he found that it was a little too much for him to handle all at once. Especially in the bath. He then had a horrifying thought that if this was how Gundam intended to kiss him, then what the hell was he planning for later on...?  
  
He didn't have to wait too long for an answer though, as while he was being kissed he felt one of Gundam's hands slide down his body and slip under to tease his hole. He didn't push up inside it at first though, merely hinted at that being his intentions whilst keeping his mouth preoccupied. The moans of surprise soon turned to noises of annoyance; letting out animalistic whines as he lifted his hands to gently scrape at Gundam's shoulder, trying to tell him to get on with it.

Gundam had noted on more than one occasion that Kazuichi's spirit animal must be a dog because they shared certain traits and characteristics, and this moment was no different. He would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on, but it was something he'd never want to admit for fear or ridicule, being the Ultimate _Animal Breeder_.  
  
It was almost funny how loud Kazuichi was compared to Gundam whenever they were together. It was usually when they were more into the moment and lost in the throes of euphoric passion that Gundam tended to make noises in return. Kazuichi didn't mind this though, and often found it a refreshing challenge to get Gundam to make these noises. By not making them beforehand it didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it, as he'd told Kazuichi several times before in reassurance, it was that he found it embarrassing. Despite that though, he loved all the little noises that Kazuichi made and in return had a challenge of his own to try and make the other boy spew all kind of erotic sounds.  
  
After Gundam had decided the other had endured enough teasing, he gently pushed one finger up inside him. Kazuichi gasped and turned his head to the side.  
  
"G-Gundam..." He said between pants. After a few moments as he got used to the feeling, Gundam felt the muscles contract around his finger ever so slightly, which prompted him to start moving it.  
  
While preparing his hole, Gundam started to kiss down his neck, seeing as that area had been so delightfully presented to him. His tongue left hot trails of saliva along the mechanic's skin, not long after being joined by his teeth too as he nipped him and sucked. He'd never left a mark on the other from their encounters before, so he figured it would be interesting to see how the other would cover this up (given that no one, aside from Sonia who had found out by accident, was aware the two were in a relationship). And it was a just and fitting punishment for the 'canon ball entrance' mere moments ago. Kazuichi didn't seem aware of what the other was doing to his skin at the moment though, as he was more pre-occupied with his touch alone.  
  
Gradually more fingers were added, and as they were more marks were made too. The foreplay, and the noises that Kazuichi was still making, left them both hard when Gundam was done preparing him, and both aching for more.  
  
A whine of disapproval left Kazuichi's lips as Gundam's fingers pulled out of him, causing a smirk to appear on the other boy's face.  
  
"Patience." He whispered into the pink haired boy's ear, gently blowing on his neck behind which caused him to shiver before adding, "Good things come to those who beg."  
  
"B-b-beg?!" Kazuichi yelped, turning to give Gundam a look which asked if he was being serious. The deadpan smirk told him yes, he was being very serious.  
  
"F-fine... Please, put it in." He said, the start of a blush spreading over his cheeks as he glanced away briefly, only to look back up at Gundam when nothing happened. Gundam merely raised a practically non-existent eyebrow, his expression deadpan as he waited for the other to continue. The blush deepened.  
  
"Gundam, please..." He shifted slightly and let out a whine. "You're evil."  
  
"Being the Supreme Overlord of Ice, I thought you would have realised that was a given?" Gundam replied with a sly smirk. Kazuichi didn't appear so amused. He didn't understand how Gundam could appear so calm when, after a glance down to confirm it, he was just as hard as Kazuichi was.  
  
"Fuck me. Fuck me, please.” He said after a few moments of painfully awkward silence passed between them, figuring that there was no other way he would be able to get what he wanted. “Pound my ass until I won't be able to walk tomorrow. FUCK ME NOW!" Raising his voice in frustration at the end to get his point across, his face was more flushed. It was in moments like these where he was glad the rooms were soundproof.  
  
This appeared to please the other though, as he then began to push Kazuichi's legs up against his torso to make room for him between. He was lucky that the bath tub was wide enough for him to be able to fit in this position comfortably. He would've asked if Kazuichi was ready before entering him, but he felt he'd torture the other boy with enough waiting time already.  
  
He grunted slightly as he pushed his cock up inside, finding it to be a little tougher than usual. He was using the water surrounding most of their lower halves as a make shift lube- seeing as he didn't want to physically get out of the bath and cross the room to find his own (it was surprising what the store on the first island actually sold). While it worked, it wasn't the best substance to use, but apparently Kazuichi didn't care for now.  
  
"Gundam!" He gasped, throwing his head back against the edge of the bath behind him. His ass contracted slightly at the feeling of Gundam's thick cock inside him, but he tried his best to breathe through it and relax. They'd only had sex a few times, with Kazuichi being the bottom every time, and he still wasn't used to the initial feeling of Gundam pushing up inside him. That's not to say he didn't enjoy it though, oh no. He loved it; if the wide grin and blush on his face was anything to go by.  
  
Gundam always worried initially that he was hurting the other, although the look on his face usually reassured and prompted him to start moving.  
  
The tighter space of the tub made it a little hard to move, especially with the water sloshing around them, but they managed to find a position and rhythm which suited them fine. By the time Gundam was thrusting quicker into the mechanic, his arms were over the edge of the bath holding it either side of Kazuichi's head to give him leverage for his humps and thrusts. Kazuichi on the other hand had his arms wrapped around Gundam's neck, further holding him in place and keeping him close. His legs were bent up and swung over the sides, giving Gundam the perfect amount of access to fit between them.  
  
Using this position, Kazuichi was able to pull Gundam's head down into a kiss, lips and tongues mashing together messily through heavy, erotic pants. As was often the case, Gundam's tongue started to bleed slightly after being caught on Kazuichi's sharp rows of teeth, but neither of them cared for this at that moment. The first time that had happened, Kazuichi had made a big fuss about it, but Gundam had dismissed it. He didn't care for the minor loss of blood, and in that moment just wanted to make both he and his partner feel amazing.  
  
It wasn't long before their orgasms built up and they came one after the other. Gundam was first, letting out a loud cry of Kazuichi's name as he spilt his seed deep inside of the other and rode it out in order to help Kazuichi reach his. It didn't take long, being mere seconds later that Kazuichi came and covered their stomachs in his seed.  
  
Gundam flopped down into the other boy as they both panted heavily, basking in the euphoric afterglow of their orgasms and catching their breaths back.  
  
"Fuuuuuck... We are so doing that again." Kazuichi said after a few minutes once they'd both recovered. “In the bath specifically, I mean. And in general of course. Soooo gonna do that again. It's great fucking you, I mean, you fucking me. Us fucking-” Gundam smirked and lifted his head from the other boy's shoulder, placing a quick kiss on his lips to stop him from rambling.

“It was rather enjoyable. Now, what say you to moving this over to someplace comfier, hm?” He asked, pushing himself off the other boy and up into a kneeling position where he used the partially soiled water to wash the cum off his own chest. Kazuichi grinned seductively and, after quickly doing the same, he lifted himself hastily out the bath and headed off to Gundam’s main room. He nearly tripped over as he left due to the dull ache in his backside, but was quick to laugh it off as Gundam raised an ‘eyebrow’ and asked if he was alright.

Gundam shook his head, watching his lover clumsily make his way over to the bed with the hopes of another round, with a sly grin on his lips. He reached behind him to pull the plug before climbing out and making his way over to the bed to join him, neither one caring that they were both soaking wet until much later that evening when they wanted to go to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully this wasn't too terribly written... (Haven't done this kinda thing in a long while D: )


End file.
